Donkey Kong X Mario
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Donkey Kong series and the Mario series. Mario Bros. 1983 Donkey Kong Mario The whole Mario series is based on Mario, originally the main character from Donkey Kong. Also the character of Luigi's brother, Luigi, may be based on a charcter identical to Mario appearing in Donkey Kong Jr.'s opening scene. Some gameplay elements and enemies in the Mario series are based on elements form the Donkey Kong series. Donkey Kong/Donkey Kong Jr./Mario Bros. 1983 Donkey Kong Mario Donkey Kong/Donkey Kong Jr./Mario Bros. is an arcade cabinet featuring three games in one: the first two Donkey kong games, and the first Mario game. Mario Kart Donkey Kong Mario Donkey Kong Jr. is one of the selectable characters in Super Mario Kart. Donkey Kong is selectable in every game in the series starting with Mario Kart 64. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart Wii Diddy Kong is also selectable. In Mario Kart Wii Funky Kong is unlockable. File:Mk64dkmodel.png|Donkey Kong model from Mario Kart 64 File:DK-MKDD.JPG|Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong on their kart from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Super Mario All-Stars Donkey Kong Mario In Super Mario All-Stars's version of Super Mario Bros. 3, the king of the fourth world (Big Island), is turned into Donkey Kong Jr. Mario Tennis Donkey Kong Mario Donkey Kong Jr. is one of the selectable characters in Mario's Tennis. He's also unlockable in Mario Tennis 64. Donkey Kong is selectable in Mario Tennis 64 and every later episode. Diddy Kong is selectable in ''Mario Power Tennis for GameCube. File:DK_MT64.png|Donkey Kong from Mario Tennis 64. File:DiddyMPT.jpg|Diddy Kong from Mario Power Tennis (GC). Super Mario RPG Donkey Kong Mario In Super Mario RPG there are two types of Donkey Kong-like enemies, named Guerillas (Donkey Young in Japanese) and Chained Kong (Barrel Kong in Japanese), that are certainly a reference to the Donkey Kong series. It's not certain if they're actual Kongs from the Donkey Kong world or just look-alikes. Mario Party Donkey Kong Mario Donkey Kong Jr. is one of the selectable characters in every Mario Party game up to Mario Party 5. From that point on he only hosts his own space on the board. Diddy Kong makes an appearance in Mario Party DS. Mario Golf Donkey Kong Mario Donkey Kong is selectable in Mario Golf 64, Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour and Mario Golf: Advance Tour. In Mario Golf Toadstool Tour Diddy Kong is also selectable. Mario vs. Donkey Kong Donkey Kong Mario The Mario vs. Donkey Kong series is a crossover between Mario and Donkey Kong, as it's part of both series, despite it being created as a sequel to Donkey Kong GB. Mario Baseball Donkey Kong Mario In Mario Superstar Baseball Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are selectable from the start, while Dixie Kong is unlockable. In Mario Super Sluggers the three Donkey Kong characters from the previous game make a return and this time Funky Kong, Tiny Kong, King K. Rool and Kritter are also unlockable. This game also features Baby Donkey Kong, but he is actually a character from the Yoshi series. Mario Strikers Donkey Kong Mario Donkey Kong is selectable in Super Mario Strikers with the Kriters from Donkey Kong Country being the goalies. In Mario Strikers Charged Diddy Kong is also selectable. File:MarioStrikersKritter.png|Kritter from Super Mario Strikers' intro. File:MarioStrikersDiddy.png|Artwork of Diddy Kong from Mario Strikers Charged. Mario Hoops 3-on-3 Donkey Kong Mario Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are selectable from the start, while Dixie Kong is unlockable. The "DK Cruiser" court is a Donkey Kong-themed stage. File:MarioBasketDiddy.jpg|Diddy Kong in Mario Hoops 3-on-3. File:MarioBasketDixie.png|Dixie Kong in Mario Hoops 3-on-3. Mario & Sonic Donkey Kong Mario Donkey Kong is selectable in Mario & Sonic at the Vancouver Olympics. Mario Sports Mix Donkey Kong Mario Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are selectable. License All rights for both series are held by the same company (Nintendo). Category:Links Category:Type 1 links